harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Trophy Room
The Trophy Room is a room on the third floor of the Hogwarts Castle. Awards, trophies, cups, plates, shields, statues, and medals are kept in crystal glass displays in this room. This room also contains a list of Head Boys and Head Girls. Prominently displayed are Hogwarts Awards for Services to the School, with known recipients being Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. According to Draco Malfoy, the room is always left unlocked, even past the students' curfew.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter Nine (The Midnight Duel) The Trophy Room is connected to an Armour Gallery. A portrait of Brutus Scrimgeour hangs on one of the walls, hiding a passageway to the Fourth Floor Corridor,Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) - GBA version and another passageway to the fourth floor exists behind a mirror. History .]] In 1991, Harry and Ron agreed to have a wizard's duel with Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe in the Trophy Room. However, the latter pair never showed up. This meant Harry and Ron, as well as Hermione (who joined to make sure that if they were caught, they would tell the truth) and Neville Longbottom (who forgot the password to the Gryffindor Tower), nearly being caught by Argus Filch. That in turn led to the discovery of Fluffy and the trapdoor. In 1992, Ron was given detention by Professor McGonagall, his sentence being to clean the trophies in the room with Filch without using magic, for crashing the Flying Ford Anglia into the Whomping Willow. Ron had a slug-vomiting attack from an earlier backfired charm, and got Tom Riddle 's trophy all covered with slug and slime, resulting in him having to clean it repeatedly. It was from this incident that Ron learned about Riddle, and later told it to Harry and Hermione, thus providing the link to Riddle's diary. Despite this useful incident, Ron still highly resented this detention. Harry later visited the Trophy Room with Ron ("who told him he'd seen enough of the trophy room to last him a lifetime") searching for clues, but the only things he turned up were finding Riddle's name on an old Medal for Magical Merit and a list of Head Boys.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 13 - (The Very Secret Diary) In December 1993, on the day of Hogsmeade trip just before the Christmas holidays, Harry Potter observed Peeves bouncing around the Trophy Room the first time that he set eyes upon the Marauder's Map.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 10 - (The Marauder's Map) He observed this again in early 1995 after exiting the Prefects' bathroom, which he had visited to solve his golden egg clue.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 25 - (The Egg and the Eye) Most likely, in 1995, the Triwizard Cup was placed here as well. Behind the scenes *In the films, the Trophy Room is depicted as a large room, with the shelves covered with cups and trophies and the walls covered with plates, shields and medals. Some of the cups move and float and some produce red sparks and smoke from time to time. With a large iron gate at the entrance, this room has a large fireplace. This room is connected to the Great Hall, and appears to be beneath it (which directly contradicts the literary canon). Some walls are covered with glass. *In the video games, Angelina Johnson was trapped in the Trophy Room ahead of the first meeting of the Dumbledore's Army. It was trashed by the Inquisitorial Squad in an attempt to frame her and have the Gryffindor Quidditch Team pulled out of practice, however, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to her rescue and managed to free her and clean the room before any authority arrived. *The set used was the same used in the Room of Requirement, with only the addition to glass stands between the pillars, different lights and floor, according to the producers. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Hogwarts locations